


Overload: Dirty Dancing AU

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult Situations, Class Differences, Dirty Dancing, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Other characters in minor roles - Freeform, Prejudice, Sexual Situations, discussion of health care, kurtty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: Dirty Dancing AU featuring Kurt as Johnny, and Kitty as Baby.  Slightly modernized.Kitty and her family take a summer vacation to the Xavier Resort in the Catskills, where Kitty meets Kurt, a sexy dance instructor with a big problem.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 37
Kudos: 8





	1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> There will be discussion of legal abortions in this story. If this is a sensitive topic for you, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. 
> 
> There are also descriptions of dancing dirty, mildly descriptive sex, and real prejudice from some of the characters. Suggested/mentioned situations that could be considered dubcon. 
> 
> If you have seen the movie, this is essentially a retelling of it, so you'll have an idea what to expect. If not, see warnings and read with caution.
> 
> This is my first ever AU of this type, so if I did it wrong, I do apologize. :-)

With her last year of college approaching, Kitty expected to go home and spend the summer interning for a computer programming company. She sent out applications to numerous local Chicago firms, and that May she eagerly waited at her parents' house for one of them to call her. Once she proved herself as an intern, she was sure she could get a permanent job. When May turned into June with no word, she started looking around the city at smaller companies.

“Kitty,” said her mother, when Kitty came home frustrated after another fruitless day of searching, “Your father and I are flying out to the Catskills for the summer. Why don't you come with us? The rest will do you good, and it's obvious these companies aren't interested in taking interns right now.”

Kitty dropped her purse on the floor and slumped into a chair, clicking on the television out of habit. Her friends were scattered across the country for the summer, working or trying to. The thought of spending her last real summer at a frou-frou resort with her parents wasn't exactly thrilling. But neither was the prospect of spending it cooped up in the house, alone, waiting for a phone call, or trying to find a temporary job she didn't want.

“Think about it, honey,” said Terri. “It's that resort your father's friend Charles Xavier owns.”

She knew about the vacation resort already. Her father and Charles had known each other years ago and stayed in touch. Every summer, Charles called and asked if the family would come stay. Every year, her father had an excuse. This year, Terri had finally convinced him to go. Four weeks in the Catskills because, Terri said, he owed her at least that much vacation. Her father was not one to take breaks.

“Charles has been begging us to come out there for years. I'd really like to spend the summer with you, too. You're all grown up and...” Her mother sighed wistfully as she looked at Kitty. “You grew up so fast.”

“All right, Mom. I'll think about it.” Her mother had tried to get him to stay all summer, then six weeks, and finally they had compromised. A month. If she hated it, she could always come home.

“Well, don't think too long. We have to get the plane tickets.”

Terri went back to the kitchen while Kitty mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television. She was frustrated and bored and her closest friend was working in DC all summer. She stopped on a channel with some kind of car chase, then at another with a cooking show. She was daydreaming more than watching, and finally, restless, she turned it off.

“I'm going to get the mail,” she called to her mother. The building mailbox was down three flights of stairs, and she took her time.

One of their neighbors was at the mailbox, struggling with a heavy package and a pile of mail. Kitty took the box from her and carried it to her apartment, then returned for her own mail.

There was a letter at last, from one of the firms she'd applied to for an internship. Eagerly, she tore the envelope open, hoping for good news.

“Dear Ms. Pryde, We regret to inform you that our internship program is currently full. We hope...” She stopped reading, hands falling limply to her sides, the letter and envelope crinkling against her pants. Deflated, she trudged back upstairs to tell her mother to book three flights to New York.

Charles sent a car to pick them up from the airport when they arrived. The driver was a pleasant young man named Doug, who chatted about everything they might find entertaining at the resort.

“They've got activities every day,” he said, “Anything you want. Dancing, crafts, games. They have a huge library in the main house and even a computer lab—”

“Computer lab?” He had Kitty's attention now. She leaned forward in her seat.

“That must be new,” Terri said. “It wasn't in the brochure Charles sent us.”

“Yes ma'am, it's new, installed last year. He hasn't had the brochures reprinted yet.”

“Kitty,” Carmen said, twisting around in the front seat to lay a hand on hers where it rested on his shoulder, “Please promise me you won't spend our whole vacation in the computer lab.” He smiled warmly at her.

“I won't,” she said. What a relief to know there was technology! She had imagined the resort as some kind of back woods place, with leaky wooden cabins and dirt paths and no air conditioning.

“Your mother and I are looking forward to spending some time with you,” Carmen continued.

Kitty leaned forward again and squeezed her father's shoulder. “Don't worry, Dad. We'll have lots of time to hang out. But I'm warning you, I play a mean game of yard darts.”

They pulled up in front of a huge stone building in a line of parked cars. People were unloading luggage from all of them, talking and smiling and happy. The whole summer lay before them. 

“This is the main building,” Doug said, jerking his thumb at the stone structure beside them. “The dining hall is in here, and the auditorium, and some offices and things. Some of the guests live in here, too. Charles has a private cabin set aside for your family, though. One of the _nice_ ones,” he added, nodding for emphasis as he went to the trunk to take out their luggage.

Kitty climbed out behind her parents and gazed at the building, and down at the sprawling green lawn that stretched down to the lake. Workers were setting up musical equipment in the spacious gazebo. People were everywhere, and she realized, as she observed more closely, that many of them were mutants, like her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all. If Xavier's was mutant friendly, she wouldn't need to worry about hiding her own abilities. Maybe her father would learn to accept them, too. 

Charles strolled over, shaking Carmen's hand and clapping his shoulder. “I'm so glad you and your family could finally make it,” he said. “How was the trip?”

Carmen and Charles chatted while Kitty helped Doug unload all the bags.

“You know this is supposed to be my job,” he said with a friendly smile.

“I like helping,” she said and stacked another bag onto the pile.

“Thanks,” Doug said. “Kitty, right?”

“That's me.”

“Welcome to Xavier's. See you around,” he said as he loaded their bags onto a rolling cart and headed down the hill to their cabin.

As soon as they had settled in, the family headed to the huge gazebo overlooking the lake for a merengue lesson her mother was excited to attend. “The dance instructor is supposed to have been a Rockette,” Terri said, impressed.

“That should be interesting,” Kitty said. “Maybe she'll show us how to do a kick line.”

Kitty had taken ballet for years, with other dance forms scattered throughout her lessons, but she didn't consider herself anything close to a professional. She took her place in the crowd of people while the instructor energetically led them through the steps.

“Pair up, everyone! Ladies, this is your chance to find the man of your dreams!” Amanda called out, then swept up Kitty's father with a cheerful smile. Kitty ended up dancing with a little old lady in a flowery hat. This was not a promising start to her summer. She wondered if it was too late to back out and fly home.

That evening before dinner, Kitty pulled on a slouchy cardigan and strolled up to the main house to explore. The building was expansive, the stone facade lit up pink and orange in the setting sun. She walked along the upper veranda enjoying the view of the grounds and the lake. She had to admit it was peaceful and beautiful. The unexpected sound of stern voices distracted her, and she peeked inside to see Charles Xavier giving stern instructions to his wait staff.

“Make these people happy, whatever it takes. Show them a good time. Especially the daughters, no matter how ugly they are. Happy guests come back.” There was a commotion behind him and a small group of people entered, led by an astonishing looking man in dark sunglasses and a black leather jacket. Kitty's eyes widened as she took in the blue skin and tail. Then he removed his sunglasses. His eyes were yellow. She couldn't stop staring, wondering who he was.

Xavier gave him a contemptuous smirk. “Finally, the rest of the dancers arrive. Listen, Wagner, you have rules to follow too. All of you. You dance. You teach dance. That's it. _Hands off_.”

Wagner's tail snapped as he held Xavier's gaze. “I got it,” he said.

Kurt clenched his jaw and stood straight while Xavier looked down his nose at him. Every year, the same unnecessary reprimand. Every year, the same threat. Always directed at him. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out, heading out to his cabin. Amanda was already on site, having gotten in the night before to lead a merengue class that afternoon. He hadn't seen her in a week, while they were working different jobs, and he had missed her.

He didn't see Kitty slip away from the door.

That night at dinner, Xavier hovered at their table. “This is Rory,” he said, introducing their waiter. “He's a student at Harvard School of Business, and while you're here, he'll be impressing you with his service. Rory,” he said, “These people are my _special_ _guests_. Make sure they have anything they want.”

After the meal, Xavier returned with another young man. “This is Warren, my godson,” he said. “Warren is helping me run the hotel this summer.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, eyes locked on Kitty. He shook hands with Carmen.

“So, Warren, are you going into the hotel business?” Carmen said, smiling. He had always hoped Kitty would follow in his footsteps and go into banking. Though her tech degree wasn't exactly business, he was pleased, always looking for an excuse to brag about her.

“Yes sir, I am. My father owns Warren Industries, but I'm more interested in the resort and hotel business. Uncle Xavier was kind enough to let me intern here this summer.” Warren let his eyes come to rest on Kitty again. “Are you in school, Kitty?”

“Yeah. University of Chicago.”

“What do you study?” Warren's wings fluttered behind him as he moved.

"She's a computer major," her dad put in before she could answer. He was grinning, so proud, and Kitty blushed.

“Computer programming and technology with an emphasis on systems configuration1.” She smiled politely at Warren.

Warren nodded, acting impressed, though she could tell he didn't know what she was talking about. Xavier clapped his hands together and excused himself. “Warren and I have a few last minute details to attend to. We'll see you at the show after dinner,” he said.

The _show_ turned out to be a dance, followed by cheesy entertainment. Warren found Kitty and her family, and followed them into the auditorium to dance with her. He talked about how much help he was to his uncle while he was here. He had set up the entire show and had been put in charge of the end-of-season spectacular. After prattling on a while, he finally paused and asked how long her family was staying.

"You've got to stay for the final show. It's always incredible, but this year it's going to be _spectacular_. I--"

The doors at the back of the hall opened with a muffled bang, and a flamboyantly dressed couple burst in, parting the crowd of dancing couples to take up a position in the center of the dance floor. It was the same blue-skinned man and the dance instructor, Amanda, from the merengue class. Dancers who were initially annoyed at their interruption turned delighted as the couple began performing. Kitty watched in awe as they danced flawlessly, spinning and flipping. He spun the woman out and back, dipping her before catching her back in another move that lifted her straight up. Kitty was captivated by their expertise and the way the woman seemed to move as one with the man, as if she could anticipate his every move.

Warren, annoyed at having lost Kitty's attention, said, “They're just showing off. That's not going to sell lessons.” He huffed loudly.

"Why not?" Kitty said. She disagreed with him. This made her want to take lessons again. She was entranced by the way they moved with such grace, and how much they were obviously enjoying it. She caught a glimpse of Xavier in the crowd near a wall, scowling at the pair. They noticed him, too, and abruptly broke off their performance, moving into the crowd to dance with the guests.

“I have to run some of the entertainment,” Warren said, taking Kitty's elbow. “Why don't you come with me and help?” Before Kitty could tell him she wasn't interested, her father appeared from seemingly nowhere, leaning over with a grin.

“She'd love to, Warren. Wouldn't you, Kitty? More fun than hanging out here with your old mom and pop.”

“Dad,” she fussed and countered, “I thought you wanted to spend time with me?”

Her father laughed and kissed her cheek. “We'll see plenty of you. Go on and have fun. It's your vacation, too, sweetheart.”

Kitty grudgingly followed Warren to another room, where she took part in an unimpressive magic act, which was followed by an equally unimpressive stand-up comedian. Kitty was beyond bored. The moment Warren's attention was elsewhere, she slipped out the back and hurried outside for fresh air.

If this was how she was going to spend half her summer, it was going to be awful. She thought again about going home early. Maybe she could change her ticket. She wandered in the dark, vaguely following a twisting dirt path among the trees. She ignored the “staff only” sign and stayed on the path, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the lake and the peaceful sounds of the woods. No flirty rich kids touching her arms and making eyes at her. No stuffy adults hovering and making gasping sounds at anything they considered scandalous.

She stopped at a wooden staircase set into a hill, following the steps with her eyes and wondering what was at the top. She could just make out the silhouette of a building, windows glowing golden through the trees. She recalled the golden eyes of the blue dancer, seeing in her mind's eye the way he moved on the dance floor. From the building above, music drifted down through the open windows. Not her parents' music, either, this was contemporary, modern stuff, with a fast beat. It sounded like a party. She wondered if she might be able to take a look without getting caught.

Doug startled her when he called out from the dark path behind her.

“Hey, Kitty, you're not supposed to be here,” he said, trying to juggle three huge watermelons in his arms. They kept shifting and toppling, threatening to fall and crack on the path.

“What's that building?” Kitty said, relieving him of one of the watermelons.

“Oh, that's the staff house. But look, you have to go back. Charles will have a cow if he finds out you're here.”

“What's going on up there?” she said, ignoring him.

Doug groaned. "You gotta go." Kitty shoved the watermelon back into his arms and turned around.

“Dammit. Can you keep this to yourself?” Doug called out. 

Kitty smiled and took the watermelon back. Anything would be more interesting than bad comedians and the cha-cha with old ladies. At the top of the hill Doug paused at the doors to the staff house, giving her one more glance, silently pleading with her not to spill the secret. Then he bumped the doors open with his backside.

Music assaulted her, loud and brash, and the smell of sweaty bodies and beer reminded her of parties in the fraternity houses at college that she rarely had time to attend. That she wasn't invited to, if she was being honest. She followed Doug inside, eyeing the dancers around her. This was definitely not her parents' dancing. This was downright dirty. They were groping each other, faces between breasts and legs, legs wrapped around hips. The steady, thumping beat was infectious, and she felt the bass in her chest, pulsing like a second heartbeat. A woman nearby dipped back so far she touched the floor with her hands. Her partner lifted her back up, lips tracing a line up her abdomen as she rose. Another woman twirled while her partner batted at her spinning skirt. A man thrust his hips against another dancer's. Kitty wanted to let loose like them, forget her worries, the lost internships, Warren's pathetic flirting and even more pathetic dance moves.

The guests' evening dance finally ended, and Kurt couldn't get away fast enough. He hated this part of his job--the old ladies, housewives of rich old men, always touching his fur and making eyes at him, like they were the only ones who had ever found him attractive. He and Amanda rushed up to the staff house to relax. Already they could hear the hot beat of good music playing. Hopefully Doug had managed to scrounge some snacks from the big house. Amanda hadn't been feeling well lately and he wanted to make sure she ate. And he wanted a beer and his friends, no more stuck up rich folks eyeing him like a freak or a meal.

While Doug broke open the watermelons, Kitty watched the scene with a growing desire to be part of it. The doors burst open and the Rockette dance instructor sashayed in, with the blue man at her side. Kitty's heart slammed once in her chest at the sight of him. He immediately swung Amanda around his waist, twirling her into the crowd with a grin of pure joy. Doug looked up and tipped his head at them as they passed through the excited, raucous crowd. Everyone seemed to know and like them. Someone handed the man a beer, and he clapped the other on his shoulder in thanks before returning to the Rockette. Their bodies gyrated and flowed like water, undulating and completely captivating. They seemed to move even more as one than they had in the auditorium earlier in the evening.

Doug leaned back next to Kitty to watch the impromptu show, tipping his head at the blue man. “That's Kurt. We grew up together. And she's his sister, Amanda. Well, foster sister.”

“Oh, they aren't a couple?” Kitty said. The way they moved together, almost as one, made her assume they were a couple.

“Nah, they've just been dancing together so long they look like it. He got me the job here. Great guy, and she's a dream.”

As the music shifted to a new song, Kurt sauntered over to Doug and Kitty. She felt out of place, small and unimportant. He flicked his golden eyes once in her direction, then ignored her.

“What's she doing here?” he asked Doug.

“She's okay. She's with me,” he said, slight nervousness tingeing his voice. “She came with me. This is Kitty.”

He glanced at her again, not convinced by Doug's vouching for her.

“I carried a watermelon,” Kitty said, and immediately wished she could sink into the floor.

He didn't seem to have heard her, though, having already returned to the dance floor. Suddenly he spun around and, with a grin that showed white fangs, he wagged a finger at her, hips moving suggestively to the beat.

“Me?” she said with a quick glance at Doug.

Kurt nodded at her, still grinning, and she hesitantly let him lead her into the middle of the crowd. She hadn't danced much the past few years, and had never danced like this. He pulled her hips against his, put his hands on her waist and showed her how to roll with the beat. She was grateful for her old dance lessons, picking up the move easily enough to avoid completely humiliating herself in front of him. He pulled her arms around his neck and held her hips to his, interlocking their legs as they rocked to the beat.

His golden eyes flickered in the dim light, and his fuzzy skin was hot under her fingers, damp with sweat. He was all muscle under that velvety coating, but he had to be to pull off moves like his. Kitty was beginning to enjoy herself when he gave her a quick smile and spun her away. When she turned around, he'd already pulled another woman into his arms, dancing even more flirtatiously with her. Kitty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shuffled through the crowd back to Doug's side.

Kurt was annoyed that Doug had brought this girl with him. This was the staff house, where they didn't have to worry about what the guests thought of them. What was Doug thinking? She was cute, sure, but she was another one of a hundred haughty, privileged daughters. She had come along out of curiosity, nothing more. They were all simply another form of entertainment for a bored little heiress who thought the rules didn't apply to her. Kurt thought if he danced with her and embarrassed her a little, she'd leave. He hadn't expected her to learn so quickly, or to smell quite so sweet, or to move so temptingly in his arms. But he knew better than to get involved, and quickly put her out of his thoughts.

In her family's cabin that night, Kitty replayed that single, brief dance. She could feel the warm press of his thigh between her legs, smell the sweat on his fuzzy skin, hear the softly accented sound of his voice muffled in her ear as he instructed her on this movement or that. He should have terrified her. But she saw the graceful movements of his toned body, the strength in his arms when her hands gripped them, the confident smile, and she wasn't afraid.

1I totally made that up because it sounds good. :-) Suspension of disbelief, my lovely readers.


	2. Stay

“Come on Kitty,” said her mother. “We don't want to miss the games. They've got one of those old-timey photo booths set up. I want to get our picture like saloon girls.”

“Speak for yourself, Terri. I'm going to dress as a cowboy,” Carmen said, puffing up his chest.

“I'm ready,” Kitty said, stifling a yawn. She hadn't slept much, staying up far too late thinking about a man who probably wouldn't even remember her today.

Amanda was running the booth when they arrived, gushing over all the families about how authentically western they looked. Kitty wanted to tell her how beautiful her dancing was, but as Kitty headed in her direction, Kurt pulled Amanda aside. He never even glanced in Kitty's direction. When he teleported away, Kitty worked up the nerve to speak to Amanda. She seemed the more approachable of the two, with her wide smile and cheerful voice.

“Excuse me,” Kitty said. “I wanted to tell you what a wonderful dancer you are.”

“Thanks.” Amanda barely glanced at her, and her smile was a flicker.

Kitty continued, hoping Amanda was simply shy. “I used to dance. I envy your skill.”

Amanda finally looked up, acknowledging Kitty with open contempt. “Yeah? My mom kicked me out when I was sixteen, so I had to do something.” She closed her bag with a snap and stalked off.

Kitty stared speechlessly at the departing woman's back, as another staff member took over, greeting her family with what she now recognized as false cheerfulness. Kitty was no longer in the mood to put on the old western getup, but her mother was oblivious to the exchange between Kitty and Amanda and called her over.

Kurt found Amanda at the photo booth, pretending to be impressed with the guests playing dress-up. He pointedly ignored them, especially the cute girl who'd snuck into the staff house the previous evening.

“We have to go,” he said, and Amanda gathered her things. “We can't afford to be late.”

“I know, I'm ready. Thanks for taking me,” she replied. "I had to wait for Anna Marie fill in at my post."

It wouldn't matter why she was late. They _couldn't_ be. “Meet you at the car?”

Ten minutes later, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting impatiently and watching the minutes tick by. Finally Amanda slid into the passenger seat with a loud exhale.

“Sorry. That obnoxious girl stopped me. She's _oh, so impressed_ with my life.” Amanda rolled her eyes.

Kurt said nothing as they pulled onto the road and headed onto the freeway. They had twenty minutes to make it for her appointment or they'd be charged a late fee and be rescheduled. He had a little money saved up, but not enough to make a habit of this. 

That evening, there was a casual dance in the gazebo. It was decorated with string lights and colorful lanterns, and a lot of the families had come out. Kitty stood at the railing with her parents while her father and Charles talked. Kurt was there, and most of the other professionals, all dancing with guests. She watched him dancing while she listened to the gossip Xavier was telling Carmen. He talked about his guests like they weren't even people.

“That's Emma Summers,” Charles said, leaning in close to Carmen and gesturing at the buxom blond dancing sensually with Kurt. “We call her a bungalow bunny. She stays here all week while her husband works. He only comes up on the weekends.”

“Charles,” Emma called, noticing him watching her. “My dance lessons are paying off, don't you think?” She waved a limp hand at Xavier and dragged it through her hair while she danced. Kitty was more interested in Kurt's carefully neutral face. Even when he smiled at Emma, it looked flat.

“You look _great_ , Emma,” Charles said, with exaggerated praise. “Scott coming up this weekend?”

“Friday,” she said, stroking Kurt's arm as if he were her property or her pet.

Kitty wrinkled her nose and glanced away in time to see Warren stalking into the gazebo, hands fisted at his sides. He pulled Kurt aside, with only a cursory nod to Emma, who put her hand on her hip and pouted. Warren ignored her, glaring at Kurt.

“Where is Amanda?” Warren demanded, “She's supposed to be here. She's supposed to be teaching a lesson. People are _asking_.”

Kurt stiffened. “She's taking a break,” he said. “She _needs_ a _break_.”

Warren narrowed his eyes, stepping into Kurt's personal space, trying to be intimidating as he poked a finger into Kurt's chest. “Make sure it's not an _all_ _night_ break.” Then Warren straightened his suit jacket and walked over to Kitty with an ingratiating smile that made her feel slightly nauseated. “Dance?” he said.

Kitty barely managed to keep from making a disgusted noise when he spoke to her. “No thanks, Warren.”

Carmen looked over and patted Kitty's arm. “It won't hurt to dance with him, Kitty.” In a whisper, he added, " _He's_ a good one."

She shot her dad a look he missed, having already turned back to Charles and Terri. Obviously her dad was keen on setting her up with Warren, who was waiting with his hand out. Kitty shook her head.

“How about a walk instead?” he suggested.

Kitty forced a smile and gave in, grateful that he wasn't pushing her to dance. “Sure.” At least she wouldn't have to touch him, or watch Emma throwing herself at Kurt. Not that she could blame the woman.

Warren took her down to the lake, along the walkway and she quickly regretted her decision to walk with him.

“I love the way your hair looks in the moonlight,” Warren said, and she suppressed a gag. He continued, completely unaware of her true feelings. “You know, I'm known as quite a catch. Last week, I took this girl away from one of the lifeguards, and he asked her, what does _he_ have that I don't? And she said, _right in front of me_ ,” he added with false modesty, “Two hotels.” He laughed, and Kitty struggled to think of something to say.

“My parents might be looking for me.” Kitty eased away from him, looking back down the path to the gazebo. If she went back, maybe she could figure out a way to dance with Kurt again. After all, she was a guest here, too.

“I'm sure they're fine. They know you're with me.”

A noise from the wooded path below caught their attention. Rory the waiter was following a flustered young woman out of the trees. Kitty recognized her from dinner. She and her family had eaten at the table across from theirs. The woman was complaining about Rory being too forward. His nasty retorts infuriated Kitty, and she started down the hill to beat some sense into him. Warren stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Hang on, I'll take care of it later.” At Kitty's expression, he let go and held up his hands. “I promise!”

The two had already walked farther on and Rory didn't seem to be attacking the woman, who had moved away from him. Rory stopped at the end of the path, while she turned towards the gazebo. He made a rude gesture at her and headed towards the staff cabins. Kitty relaxed.

“I'm sorry you had to see that, Kitty,” Warren said. She turned her head, incredulous at his words. “Sometimes in this life, we have to see things we wish we didn't.” He patted her hand and again, Kitty gawked. This guy was unbelievable. 

“You want something to eat? Come on, I'll get you a snack.” Warren didn't bother waiting for her answer, but took her hand and led her up to the main house. "I've got access to everything," he said as he led her into the kitchen. It was dark, all the staff having retired for the night. Warren opened the industrial sized refrigerator and started listing off the contents.

“You can have anything you want. We got pudding, sandwiches, fruit, you name it.” He waved his hand at the shelves and smiled. A soft sound behind her caught Kitty's attention. She tried to look around but Warren was watching her.

“What's that weird green stuff?” she said, pointing to a bowl in the back. Warren leaned closer, studying it.

While he was trying to guess what the food was, Kitty peered into the shadowy corner. Someone was huddled by the wall, shaking and crying. It was Amanda. She looked sick, eyes pleading with Kitty not to give her away. Kitty looked away before Warren stood up. She had to get him out of here before he spotted Amanda, or who could say what he'd do? He'd been furious that she wasn't at the dance. No wonder, as sick as she appeared. Kitty realized she needed to find Doug and Kurt.

“You know, Warren, I'm not that hungry. And I really think I should go check on that woman and make sure she's all right.”

“Oh? Well, okay. If you want to.” Warren didn't seem to understand, but it didn't matter. As long as he left.

“Please,” Kitty said, as she smiled graciously and hooked her arm in his. He seemed appeased, and walked out of the kitchen with her. As soon as Warren had gone up to his office, she bolted, sprinting across the lawn to the gazebo and searching frantically for Doug.

She spotted him near the railing and hastily pulled him aside. “Something's wrong with Amanda. She's sick or something, in the kitchen.” Kitty panted a little.

“Oh, shit,” Doug said, casting around for Kurt. He was dancing with another guest, but Doug politely pulled him away, apologizing to both for the interruption. “It's Amanda,” he said, and Kurt followed him out of the gazebo in a rush.

Kitty told herself she had to go along, to show them where Amanda was. Kurt knit his brows and smacked Doug's arm. “Why is _she_ here again?”

“Kitty found her in the kitchen,” Doug said.

Kurt should have expected something like this. After Amanda's news that afternoon, and her reaction, he should have known something would go wrong. She had told him she was going to talk to the father, and he'd begged her not to, to wait for him. She must not have waited. Had he beaten her? Worry flashed through his mind, fear of what the father of Amanda's baby might have done to her to make her hide out in the kitchen. And of course, Doug's nosy little friend was here, tagging along for the gossip. Of _course_ she'd been the one to find her. Of _course_ she'd follow along. She wanted all the dirty details, probably so she could write to her friends at home and tell them about how all the low-class entertainers behaved behind the scenes. He wanted to punch Doug for letting her come along.

“What's wrong with her?” Kitty said, almost running to keep up and tugging at Doug's sleeve.

“I could have teleported us there,” Kurt grumbled.

Doug hesitated before answering. “She's pregnant,” he told Kitty.

“What's he gonna do about it?” she said, and Kurt stopped abruptly, whirling. Kitty flinched at his anger.

“Oh, you think it's _mine_? Everybody automatically thinks it's mine. She's my _sister_.”

“I know that,” Kitty retorted, tired of being treated like an idiot. “I meant whoever the baby's father is.”

Kurt growled and turned on Doug. “Dammit, Doug. She shouldn't be here. Now she's gonna run off to her mommy and daddy and get us all fired.” He waved his arm over the lawn.

Kitty clenched her jaw, growling out the words, “I wouldn't do that.” Kurt ignored her as he and Doug shoved open the doors of the house.

Kurt shook his head at Doug. “Amanda just doesn't _think_.”

They reached the main building and took the stairs two at a time. Kitty pointed the way in the kitchen, though the two men had already found her. Kurt's dance shoes made loud clicking sounds on the kitchen tiles as he rushed inside. He crawled onto the floor beside Amanda, whispering words of comfort to her. She lay on her side, makeup running down her face, shaking uncontrollably. Kitty noted the tender way he spoke and treated Amanda, a stark contrast to the anger and bitterness he'd shown Kitty earlier.

“It's all right,” he soothed, “I'm here now. Come on, I've got you.” He lifted her easily and carried her out, Doug and Kitty following behind him.

She didn't know why she was still hanging around, other than curiosity and concern, and the desire to stay away from Warren as long as possible. She stood with her back against the wall of Amanda's cabin while Kurt and Doug brought her a blanket and food.

“You gotta eat,” Doug said.

“Amanda, why don't you listen to me?” Kurt said, pacing. “You come to _me_ when you have a problem, all right?”

She had told him, while he carried her, that she'd gone to Rory, hoping he'd be sympathetic and helpful. She didn't want to keep the baby, and while he didn't care, he refused to help her. She didn't have enough money saved up for the procedure, and he wouldn't give her even a dollar. She'd begged, and he'd laughed in her face. She was too distraught to teach her class, and everyone was already in the gazebo.

He wanted to beat the crap out of that prick, Rory. But that would get him fired, and Amanda was going to need every penny of his salary. He added up what he had saved. Not much. Definitely not enough. He knew Amanda didn't have anything. He felt helpless and useless, and that made him angry.

Kurt prowled the room like a big cat, every motion as fluid as when he was dancing. It was as if that was his natural way of moving. Kitty couldn't seem to stop watching him. He'd tossed his jacket aside, and she could see the outlines of the muscles in his arms, remembering how they felt beneath her fingers. Hard, with a soft covering of that odd, velvety fuzz.

Amanda sat on her rickety futon, crying, her hand still shaking while she sipped her water. “It's hopeless,” she muttered. “There's nothing you can do, Kurt.”

“Don't say that,” Kitty said, her heart lurching at the despair in Amanda's voice. “There's got to be something you can do.”

Amanda raised red eyes to Kitty, her face streaked with tears and mascara running down her cheeks. “Kitty, is that your name? You know what, Kitty?” she said, her voice deceptively soft. “You don't know shit about my problems.”

Kitty's face felt aflame with indignation and hurt. Why were these people so mean? And why was she still trying to help them? She wouldn't stay another minute.

“I told her,” Doug admitted as Kitty put her hand on the door to go.

“Aw, come on, Doug!” Amanda said, whacking his arm. “You're telling all the guests my sad story now? How poor Amanda Sefton got knocked up by Rory Campbell?”

“Rory?” Kitty said, shocked. “The waiter, the one who goes to Harvard?”

“There's a clinic,” Doug said, turning to Kitty as Kurt and Amanda fumed silently. “About three hours from here. Nice place, but they're expensive without the right health insurance.”

Kitty's desire to help reignited. Here was the answer. “Rory's got money. I _know_ he's got the money. If you tell him, I'm sure he'll help.”

Amanda looked at her with reproach, “He knows.”

Kitty could hardly believe it.

“Go home, Kitty. Go back to your parents and your sweet, easy life.” Amanda turned her back on her.

Kitty was on the verge of tears. Never in her life had people spoken to her so harshly, with such thanklessness. She turned on her heel and left, letting the cabin door slam. She ran all the way up to her cabin, no longer dreaming about muscular arms and a sensuous tail. Her whole life, no one had ever been so ungrateful to her, so dismissive.

Kurt was relieved when she finally left. He pointed at Doug. “You keep her away, do you hear me? Amanda doesn't need that kid snooping around and telling everyone our business. And neither do I.”

“Hey,” Doug said, holding his hands up. “She came to _me_. She got _Warren_ outta there and came straight to me. If she was out to get you, she woulda just told Warren right then.” He folded his arms. “Give her a little credit at least.”

Kurt relented. “Fine, but keep her away from now on.”


	3. Hungry Eyes

By morning, in spite of her irritation with Kurt and Amanda, Kitty had worked out another plan. Before breakfast, she went to the dining room to follow Rory around. He was pouring water and folding clean napkins, setting rolls on each plate.

“I don't owe her a thing,” he said. “She should've used birth control.”

“You're half responsible, Rory. Why didn't _you_ use a condom?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Look, Kitty, I didn't bust my whole summer doing this shit job just to blow my salary on some stupid bitch who's probably screwing every guy around. Who knows if that kid's even mine?” He turned condescending eyes to her. “Maybe someday you'll learn. Some people count and some people don't.”

Kitty wanted to punch him in the face, but instead, she calmly lifted the water pitcher from the serving cart and poured it down his shirt.

“I know about you, Rory. Stay away from the women here or I'll have you fired.”

Outside, she considered her last resort plan. If Rory was unwilling to pay for the abortion, she only knew one other place to get the money. Her father was playing golf with her mother, and Kitty was reluctant to ask him for so much cash. Still, she hated the thought of Amanda struggling, maybe on the streets with a baby she didn't want, when one simple request might solve everything. Her family had plenty of money. They could spare this much. She only hoped her father wouldn't ask what it was for. She didn't want to accidentally get Amanda fired.

“Dad?” she called, stopping him before he took his next swing. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure sweetie, what is it?” He smiled at her, and pulled her in for a hug.

Kitty stepped back. “I need to help someone out. It's important.”

“Of course.”

“I need to borrow some money.”

Her father's face went serious. “What's this about? Are you all right? Is something wrong?”

“No, it's not me, Dad. I'm fine. I just need you to trust me on this.”

He smiled softly again and nodded. “I trust you, Kitty. How much do you need?”

Kitty hurried to the staff house that evening after dinner, thrilled that she'd pulled this off. She imagined how grateful Amanda would be. Kurt, too. Maybe they would apologize for being so rude to her. There was music playing in the staff house. She went inside, searching in the dim light for Amanda and Kurt.

When the doors opened and Kitty walked in, scanning the room, Kurt wished he could bash his head into the wall. Not again. He was going to have to put a stop to this somehow. Obviously Doug wasn't going to do it. Kitty spotted them and weaved her way through the crowd towards them.

“Here,” she said, handing an envelope to Amanda. “I got you the money.”

“You what?” Amanda took the envelope and stared in wide-eyed disbelief as she looked at the wad of cash inside. “Are you kidding?” Her eyes were wide with appreciation.

Kurt was unimpressed. “Yeah, it takes a real hero to run to daddy,” he snarled.

Kitty looked like she might cry. _Good_. Maybe she'd finally get the hint and stay the hell away.

“Thanks, Kitty,” Amanda said, “But I can't use it.” She handed the envelope back and turned away to lean on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt pushed her away. “What are you talking about? Take the money.”

Amanda looked tearful as she shook her head. Doug explained, mostly to Kitty.

“I can get her an appointment, but it's the same day as their big routine at the Sheldrake. If they don't show, they lose this year's money _and_ next year's gig.”

“Can't someone cover for you?” she said.

The girl was tenacious, if nothing else. “No, there's no one else who can cover,” Kurt snapped. “They all work. We _all_ _work_ for a living. What, you think you're going to do it?” he teased.

Doug's brow lifted. “That's not a bad idea.”

“What?” Kitty said. “No way, I can't do that, I haven't danced in years."

“Sure you could,” Doug said, encouraging her. “You told me you used to dance. You can pick it up in no time. Kurt's a great teacher.”

“Oh, no,” Kurt said. “She can't do it, Doug, you heard her. She can't do it. She can _not_ do it.” He couldn't believe Doug was taking this seriously. This girl? No way. He'd rather do the show with a damn broom1.

Kitty glared at him. What a pompous ass. “I'll do it,” she said, clenching her jaw.

“No,” Kurt said, getting in her face.

Amanda watched the scene, growing more and more upset. Finally she pulled her brother aside. “Kurt, you're a good dancer. You can teach her. I know you can. Please?”

The next afternoon, Kitty found herself in the dance studio, alone with Kurt. He paced and shoved his hands in his pockets, then crossed them.

“You ever done this dance?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“What _do_ you know?”

“I took ballet for twelve years.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. This is different. Follow me.”

Kurt showed her the basic steps, and they practiced for hours until she had a feel for it. She was so nervous, she kept starting on the wrong beat. He chided her spaghetti arms and had to remind her to keep her eyes up. Frustrated with her mistakes, Kurt put her hand against his chest, tapping her fingers there.

“The music is like a heartbeat,” he said. “You have to _feel_ it.”

She closed her eyes and listened to the music and felt Kurt's heart beating under her fingers. He was a jerk, but he was still sexy as hell and she was flustered by his proximity. She blamed her mistakes on that.

They tried again, and finally she relaxed enough to move with the music.

“Good,” he said. “Good, now you're getting it.”

Amanda asked how the first lesson had gone. Kurt leaned on his knees in her cabin.

“It was awful. I don't believe she took dance for twelve years.”

“Thanks for doing this,” Amanda said.

“You know I would do anything for you. You're the only family I've got.”

“I do know. And I also know it isn't fair.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I'm so sorry I let you down.”

“Stop it,” he said. “It was an accident, and he's to blame. What kind of jerk...” Kurt sighed. “Never mind.” It wouldn't make anything easier to lash out at him in front of her.

He had other things to focus on, like teaching an inexperienced kid to dance like a professional in less than two weeks when she couldn't even remember what beat to start on.

Kitty practiced every day, for hours, improving each time. She still made mistakes, and it infuriated her. When she wasn't with him, she practiced alone, everywhere she went. If her parents noticed, they didn't say much. Kitty had always been one to dance around the house. Maybe they thought all the dances at the resort had renewed her interest. She supposed that was true in some way.

“Don't put your heel down,” Kurt said as she stood in front of him in his cabin. The dance studio was being used, so he'd brought her out there. “Hold your frame. Watch my eyes.” He took her hand and let out an exasperated sound. “ _Don't_ put your heel down.”

They'd been practicing for almost two weeks, and they were down to the last few days before the show. Amanda was teaching in the studio and Kurt was more impatient than usual. It was hot and humid, and they'd been working for hours, since just after breakfast, with hardly a break. They went through the routine over and over, skipping parts she didn't know yet. Instead, he'd mutter, “ _Lift_ , you'll learn that later,” or “We'll come back to that.”

“Again,” he said, and they started from the beginning. At the end, they did the final move, and her arm slipped, knocking him off-balance and wrenching his back.

He rolled away, complaining loudly. “ _Verdammt_ , are you trying to kill me? You think this is a game? This is serious!” He stomped his foot in anger and stormed away from her, running a hand through his sweaty curls.

Kitty glared at him, sweat dripping into her eyes and down her chest. She was panting from exertion, tired, frustrated, and unappreciated. She put her hands on her hips and fumed.

“Yeah, Kurt, that's _exactly_ what I think. It's all just a big, stupid game to me. I'm doing this to save your ass, but what I really want to do is drop you.” She clenched her fists. “There are only two days until the show. You won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns, and you're trying to say I don't give a shit?”

He had the decency to look chagrined. He swayed in place, regarding her, then grabbed his jacket from the chair and wiped his brow. “All right. You want to learn the lifts? Come on, let's get out of here.”

Surprised by his abrupt change in demeanor, she grabbed her jacket and followed him out into a torrential downpour. He opened the door of his old black Chevy and she slid inside, thinking how foolish it was to drive away with a man she barely knew. They peeled out of the resort, tires kicking up mud, and Kitty laughed.

“You're wild!” she shouted over the radio.

He actually smiled. “Life's too short to drive slow,” he replied.

“It'll be shorter if you crash.”

“Relax. There's never more than one or two cars on this road. The mountains aren't that busy once people get where they're going.”

“And where are we going?”

“Other side of the lake.” He turned on the radio, an oldies station. “Listen, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you're doing this to help. I'm not exactly used to that.”

“Apology accepted. I'll try not to let you down.”

By the time they reached the river on the far side of the lake, the rain had stopped and the sun had returned. Tires crunched over gravel as they pulled into a clearing. Kurt hopped out, heading deeper into the woods. She wondered what hiking had to do with learning lifts, then wondered if maybe he really was some kind of serial killer. No one would hear her scream out here. At the bottom of the path there was a shallow creek bed, and a log had fallen across it.

“ _Perfekt_ ,” he said, chucking off his shoes to jump onto the log. He glanced down, and Kitty followed his gaze, judging that a fall wouldn't kill them, but it wouldn't be much fun either.

He did a few back flips, bare feet clinging easily to the log as he balanced. He landed them perfectly, and bowed to her. She clapped politely and took off her shoes to sit on them and avoid the damp ground.

“Tough crowd,” he said. At her incredulous expression, he shrugged, “I was a gymnast before. Now pay attention, lifts are all about balance.”

“Wait, you were a _gymnast_?” she said. “How'd you wind up doing this?”

He dropped into an easy crouch, one finger on the log and his tail extended behind him kept him from toppling over as he talked.

“Amanda and I were on the street by the time she was sixteen and I was fifteen. We were hanging out at the corner doing stupid tricks for change, and this guy came by, said he was doing auditions for dance instructors. We both applied, and here we are.” Kitty noticed his eyes twinkling a little more when he talked about it. He straightened again and held out his hand.

“Oh, no,” she said. “I'm not going out there. I'll fall and you'll be out another dance partner. People will talk.”

He chuckled. “You won't fall.”

“Ha,” she said, putting one hesitant foot on the log.

He looked at her intensely. “I won't let you fall.”

She walked out to him and grabbed his arm when she reached him.

“Watch my eyes. The yellow things,” he said.

It was the first time he'd really joked with her about himself, or anything.

“I'm a mutant, too,” she said and he stopped dancing so abruptly she almost did fall.

“What?”

“Yeah. See?” She phased her hand through his.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Does it matter?”

He studied her. “No, I guess not. Now here we go, follow me.”

Kurt was glad he'd taken her out here, away from the resort and the cabins and the air thick with pressure and stress. Here, he felt like himself, away from his employers and the people who looked down their noses at him. Here, he was just a man, and she was just a woman. A really pretty woman, who laughed at his dumb jokes and trusted him enough to try dancing on a log with him. He looked at her, laughing and trying to balance, and saw her again for the first time. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't coming on to him, either. She was _helping_. He'd made fun of her, insulted her, and told her to get lost, and she was still here. It hit him when she toppled against him, squealing and looking up at him with absolute trust. He felt his heart do something funny. Oh, no.

He could not let his feelings get involved. He had to keep her at a distance and not let her in. He didn't get involved with the women at these places anymore. He'd learned his lesson. It always ended badly. She laughed again and he cursed himself for bringing her out here.

“The final lift is a big one. You get a running start, I catch your hips and lift you, and you extend like you're Superman. Got it?”

“I got it,” she said. She faced him in a big empty field, excited to finally try this crazy stunt.

“Be careful. You'll hurt me if you don't trust me, okay?”

“I trust you.”

She ran and jumped, and almost didn't topple him over. They practiced again and again, until she collapsed on top of him, rolling him to his back and landing flat on his chest. He sat up, rubbing his shoulder, and she quickly apologized.

“Sorry,” she said, crawling over him awkwardly and lying back in the grass, breathing heavily. To her surprise, he didn't yell at her.

“You know what,” he said, tucking his knees up to his chest. “It's better to practice lifts in the water. If you fall, you won't break my arms. Or my face.”

“In the water?” She looked at her clothes. “Like this?”

“Why not?”

He took her to the lake. The water was warm, but the afternoon was getting late, the sun sinking already. Kurt stripped off his shirt and waded out into the water, waiting for her. Kitty hesitated. She had nothing to change into, and only a thin t-shirt. But he was waiting, so she waded out, wishing she'd worn shorts instead of jeans.

They practiced it until she was sure his arms must be tired.

“I think you got it,” he said, a genuine smile on his face. She could see his fangs.

She was strangely proud, tugging her soaking t-shirt back onto her shoulder, and pretending he couldn't see through it as well as she knew he could. His hair was plastered to his head, the curls flattened by the water. It ran down his face and his chest in rivulets through his fur, making her want to trace the paths. She tried not to stare.

“One more time?” he said.

She held the last one longest of all, but still wound up diving into the lake at the end. They both came up sputtering and laughing, and he brushed a thick strand of hair out of her face, then snatched his hand back.

“We better go,” he said. “Your parents will be looking for you.”

On the shore of the lake, Kitty tried to wring out her shirt, and they both moved stiffly in soggy jeans.

He shrugged. “I suppose I've had better ideas.”

She held her arms, shivering. “It was a good idea, just maybe a little planning next time?” Then she remembered there probably wouldn't be a next time. Tomorrow was the last day before the show.

Back at his car, he dug around in the trunk and produced a slightly musty blanket. She accepted it gratefully, and he draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it close in the evening chill of the mountain.

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay? Not cold anymore?” He held the car door for her.

She nodded, but he turned the heat on anyway.

“Tomorrow we'll bring towels,” he said.

"Tomorrow?"

He looked over at her. "You can practice in the morning, can't you?" He sounded worried.

She'd have to make excuses to her parents, but she thought she could get away. "I think so."

“How'd you end up at Xavier's?” she asked in the car. He wasn't in much of a hurry to get back, in spite of what he'd said about her parents being worried. He drove leisurely, enjoying her company. For the first time in a long time, it had been fun teaching someone to dance. She didn't act like most of the heiresses he dealt with, either. She was different.

“After we finished the class, the one I told you about, Amanda and I tried to find work in the city. Nobody was hiring, especially not newbies like us. So, we started looking elsewhere. Amanda, she was amazing. She applied to the Rockettes, and for a while, she did that. But she fell and broke her ankle so that was the end of that. One of her friends there used to vacation up here with her family and suggested we apply. And here we are.”

“Why do you stay when they're so...when they treat everyone the way they do?”

It was a good question. “There aren't a lot of jobs for someone like me. In spite of the negatives of this job, it is a job. They don't care how I look or what gene is floating around inside of me. Not every employer is like that.”

He parked outside his cabin and she got out, folding his blanket up for him. “You should keep it,” he said.

“That's okay. My parents would wonder where it came from. I'll put on my raincoat.”

It was late and getting dark. Almost dinnertime. She slipped it on while he wrestled with feelings he didn't have time for. “You better hurry then.”

She took a few steps, then stopped. “Today was fun.”

“Yes. It was.”

1Fred Astaire in Royal Wedding dances with a broom.


	4. Some Kind of Wonderful

Amanda met Kitty outside the dance studio for her dress fitting the morning of the show. The little old lady Kitty had danced with the first day was just coming out of the downstairs area, when she dropped her purse. Kitty and Amanda hurried over to help her, grabbing up all the various things that had fallen out.

“Such junk,” Mrs. Schumacher muttered, “Such junk. You know, I was a dancer when I was younger.” She patted Amanda's hand affectionately as her husband joined her. The two walked off hand in hand.

“I hope someday that can be me,” Amanda said. “Old and frail with the love of my life by my side.”

“Me, too,” Kitty said as the old couple tottered away.

Inside, Amanda fitted the dress to Kitty's smaller frame. It was cut almost to her waist, the layers of sheer fabric gathered over silkier material near her skin and coming together behind her neck. The skirt was full and twirly with even more layers than the top of the dress. While Amanda pinned and stitched, Kitty reviewed everything she needed to remember for that evening. She was full of nerves, but saying it out loud helped her focus.

Amanda interrupted. “I thought Rory loved me,” she said.

Kitty stopped talking and put her hands down to listen.

“He said he did, and I believed him. I don't sleep around. I don't know what he told you, but...”

Kitty felt a surge of sympathy. Amanda, in spite of her initial coldness, had become quite friendly to her. Kitty touched her shoulder.

“I'm really scared,” Amanda said.

“Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's a good clinic, with good doctors. They'll take care of you.” Kitty hugged her.

Amanda lifted her head and smiled. “And you're going to be great, too. It's twenty minutes to the Sheldrake. You can change in the car on the way back so your parents won't worry.”

All Kitty had to do was give her parents an excuse for her whereabouts later that evening.

“Mom,” Kitty said as they walked up to the house for Bingo, “I have a headache. Do you mind if I skip Bingo?”

“Not at all honey. Are you okay?” She laid a hand on her forehead like she was a child. "You've been skipping a lot of events lately."

“Yeah, I just need to lie down and rest. I'll see you later?”

Her mother gave her a kiss and a curious look, but only said, “Feel better.”

As soon as her parents went inside, she dashed off to meet Kurt at the studio. She hated to think about when the show was over and she would no longer have an excuse to see him. Kurt was inside, already in his suit. He looked amazing. Amanda had gone with Doug hours earlier, but the dress was waiting for her and Kitty changed quickly. One of the other dancers, a woman named Betsy, helped put Kitty's hair up in sparkly pins and applied more makeup than she'd ever worn in her life.

Kitty could hardly talk on the way, she was so nervous. She had to hold her hands clasped in her lap to keep from fussing with her hair and makeup. Kurt eyed her from the driver's seat.

“You'll be fine.” He glanced over again with a smile. “You look great.”

“Thanks. You too.”

It was bad the way he looked forward to seeing her. It was worse the way he relished the moments in the dance when he could touch her. After spending so much time with her, practicing and talking, he hated the thought of not seeing her again. She wasn't like all those other rich girls, caught up in herself. She seemed to genuinely care about other people, even him. Tonight, beside him in the car, he dared dream of holding her hand, telling her she was beautiful. Kissing her. She'd never allow it, not a woman that classy. He drove the thoughts away and focused on the performance.

At the Sheldrake, Kitty took her place on the stage in front of a hundred people, with Kurt beside her as they were introduced. Her grip on his hand was a vise. The music started, and Kurt had to prompt her to begin. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her stomach was empty, tumbling over and over with nerves.

“Follow me,” he whispered, and she did.

The song played, and she fell into the steps, catching his hand as he swung her around, swishing her dress to the beat. When he lifted her in a circle, like a carousel, the audience ooh-ed and she began to feel more confident. She was doing it. It was going to be okay.

When it was time for the lift, his cheek pressed warm against hers. “Ready?” 

She nodded and danced across the stage to her starting point, the dress floating out around her. She focused on his face, those eyes, the encouraging smile, and ran. Just as she reached him, fear gripped her and she balked, cheeks flaming as she swished her dress in a cover up move.

“It's okay, keep going,” he said.

At last it was over, the audience applauded and cheered, and Kitty was astounded. They _liked_ it? Kurt led her in their bows. Kitty dared look at the crowd, and spotted Mr. and Mrs. Schumacher from Xavier's. Her anxiety instantly leaped back up her throat. Kurt saw them too, and deftly turned her away to bow to the other side. Then they stepped back and the curtain closed.

It was over. She'd done it. She wanted to collapse, but he swept her off stage and back to the car. No time to waste. Her parents might worry if they went back to the cabin and she wasn't there.

He kept his eyes on the road. Mostly. She was undressing in the back seat of his car. Undressing. _Look at the road. Look at the road_. He was surprised the performance had gone as well as it had. He didn't mind that she missed the lift, because if he'd been smart about it, he would have choreographed something else from the start. It didn't matter now. She pulled her shirt on, and he gripped the steering wheel a little harder.

“When I saw that old couple, I thought it was all over,” she said, a little breathless as she threw her legs over the long seat back and dropped down beside him.

“Me, too!” he said, “But I don't think they saw you.”

Kitty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked out the window.

“You did really well,” he said. “That was great.”

“I messed up that lift,” she said, shaking her head. “Sorry, I—”

“No, it was fine, everything was great. It happens.” He glanced from the road to her and back. “Thank you. I mean it.” He wanted her to know, to understand that he was pleased and thankful. Words didn't seem to be working.

They pulled up in front of his cabin to find Doug waiting.

“Hey, Kurt!” he called. “Amanda's here. She's fine, she's resting. But she wants to see you.” Doug gave Kitty a cursory wave as he dragged Kurt away. Kurt never looked back.

She had to get back to her family's cabin anyway. She'd done everything she had said she would, and now it was over. She pulled another bobby pin out of her hair and trudged up the path.

“Oh, Kitty,” her mother said when she came in. “I thought you were resting?”

“I was. Then I went for a walk. How was Bingo?”

“Your father won twenty dollars!”

“Cool, Dad.”

She wished she had told them something, wished somehow that they could know what she'd accomplished tonight. Instead, she went to bed. Kurt had already forgotten her. She had fulfilled her end of the deal, her usefulness was used up. She should be glad. Instead, she choked back tears as she lay in her bed.

By the time Kurt realized Kitty was gone, he was already in Amanda's cabin, sitting by her side.

“How're you feeling?” he asked, patting Amanda's hand.

“Tired, a little sore. But good. Thank you for making this work.”

“Of course. You're my sister. We look out for each other.” He squeezed her hand.

“Where's Kitty?”

He turned in surprise and looked towards the door, then at Doug, trying not to show his disappointment. “I guess she left.” He'd find her later, he hoped. He wanted to...what did he want to do? To say? Had he not said it all in the car? She'd done what she said she would do, and now that was it. She'd gone back to her parents and her life and he was already forgotten.

“I'm off to my dance lesson,” Terri sang out the next afternoon. “I booked it with that lovely woman from the merengue class,” she said. “She used to be a Rockette.”

Kitty felt her heart flutter. “Do you think she'll be there?” she said without thinking.

“Of course. Why wouldn't she?” Terri looked at Kitty with confusion. Kitty had been sneaking off enough the past two weeks that her parents had begun to watch her with some suspicion. Her father knew she wasn't with Warren, though he had hoped she'd hit it off with him. There were only so many times she could say she was going to the computer lab or the library.

“Oh, I don't know, that was a silly thing to say. Have fun, Mom.”

She and her father wandered out to the lawn together looking for something to do. There were numerous sports being played. Volleyball, badminton, mini-golf, even fencing. Kitty was shocked to see that the instructor was Kurt.

“Hey Dad,” she said, tapping his arm. “There's fencing.”

“That's unusual.” He kept walking.

“Let's go check it out,” she urged, and they headed down the lawn. She wanted to know how he'd treat her now that she was no use to him anymore. A class seemed to be in progress already, but they could watch from the side. Kurt gave instructions while he moved down the line of participants, adjusting a grip or a stance here and there. When he noticed Kitty and her father, he went still for a heartbeat, then lifted his mask, smiling politely.

“Care to join in?” he said, his voice betraying nothing. “There's more gear in the bin.”

“I don't think so,” Carmen said. “But you go ahead, Kitty. I'll watch.”

She grabbed the gear and put it on, and took a blade from the portable rack. They were practice blades, with blunted tips. She stepped into place beside one of the other guests and Kurt began again. Once more, he went down the row of guests, making minor adjustments, and when he reached Kitty, he whispered in her ear, “Will you be at the gazebo dance tonight?”

“Mm-hm,” she replied, not moving her mouth.

“Like this,” he said aloud, for her father's benefit. He lifted her elbow just so.

An hour later, she and her father had taken up seats in the shade of the main house's veranda, sipping lemonade. Her mother's lesson had finished and she crossed the lawn, waving to them. Kitty was eager to hear who had filled in and what excuse they'd made for Amanda's absence.

Her mother took a lemonade and sat down beside Carmen and Kitty in one of the rocking chairs.

“How'd it go?” Kitty asked.

“It was fine, but how did you know Amanda wouldn't be there?” she said, frowning. “It was another woman, Betsy something.”

“I didn't...I....”

“I thought you booked Amanda? Wasn't that the point?” Carmen interrupted, annoyed.

“Yes, but she was _indisposed_.” Terri leaned in close. “Betsy told me, in confidence of course, that Amanda had a personal issue. She had to drive three hours away to take care of it.” Her mother was nodding as if it was perfectly clear.

Kitty was sure the color had drained from her face. Why was Betsy blabbing about Amanda's condition? Hadn't Kurt been so worried Kitty would run off and talk to all the other guests? Kitty's stomach turned over. Kurt _would_ think it was her. He would think she was the one who was telling everyone. She felt slightly sick at the thought of Kurt accusing her, not believing her. She wished she could run back down the lawn and find him and tell him.

“What do you mean?” Carmen said, knitting his brow. “We _paid_ for Amanda Sefton. What stupid personal business was more important than her job?” He growled in irritation. “This is exactly why you shouldn't hire people like her.”

Kitty looked over in surprise at how quickly his mood had changed.

“Well,” said Terri, “I'm not supposed to say anything, but Betsy said Amanda had to go out of town for—” she lowered her voice to a whisper. “An _abortion_. And she can't work for a few days.”

Carmen shook his head. “What a tramp to be so careless. I bet I know exactly who's responsible, too. That blue freak she dances with. He looks like the type who'd do that.”

He sat back, thinking, while Kitty began to feel increasingly sick. Was this her father saying these things? She couldn't think of anything to say to him.

“Wonder how she paid for it. Wonder...” Carmen turned to Kitty, whose face was pale. “ _I wonder how she paid for it_.” He stared at Kitty long enough that she knew he knew.

She swallowed thickly. “They—the staff here—they don't have health insurance.”

“So? That's the norm for seasonal workers,” Carmen said, still frowning. “She should have been more careful.” He stood up. “Terri, would you excuse me for a minute. I want to talk to Kitty.”

Terri seemed oblivious, sipping her lemonade and rocking in her chair, relaxing in the warm summer breeze.

Carmen led Kitty down the veranda away from her mother, and then into the main building. “Is that what my money paid for?” he said. Before she could reply, he said, “I trusted you. You said you were helping someone.”

“I _was_! She couldn't afford it, they don't get paid much and—”

“That's not our problem, Kitty. They're the hired help, seasonal employees. For god's sake, they're only mutants!”

Kitty's mouth dropped open.

“You stay away from them,” he said. “You're better than them.”

She didn't know what to say to him, she was so angry. Kitty stalked back out to the veranda and went down the stairs. Her mother waved happily from her chair.

Kitty walked, knowing her parents were watching her from the veranda. She went to the cabin and cried tears of anger and betrayal. How could he say such a thing, knowing that she, too, was a mutant? How could he care so little for other people's welfare? How could he be so cruel and heartless?

She almost didn't go to dinner at all, but she knew dancing was after, and she knew Kurt would be there. She wondered why he'd asked. Maybe he had a big show or something.

She barely spoke to her father, and though her mother sensed something was wrong, she didn't ask. As soon as the meal was over, Kitty went to the gazebo, not bothering to wait for her parents. It was filling up already, and she was grateful for the crowd. Unfortunately, Warren was also there, and he immediately gravitated to her.

“Hi, Kitty,” he said, moving close and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Haven't seen you in a while. Have you been having a good time?”

“Yes, thank you, Warren.” She scanned the crowd for Kurt and her parents, shrugging out from Warren's hand. Couldn't he take the hint to leave her alone? He didn't leave. Kurt arrived at last, with another professional dancer whose name she didn't know. They took their places in the center, doing a few brief moves before splitting up to dance with the guests. Kitty tried to inch away from Warren, until she saw her parents.

She pretended to be interested in Warren's explanations about hotel fees and overbooking practices so her parents would leave her alone. She was honestly surprised when Kurt stepped over and asked if she would like to dance.

“Since Warren hasn't offered,” he said, a subtle dig that Warren didn't miss.

“We were carrying on an _intelligent_ conversation,” Warren said. “Something you wouldn't understand.”

“I'd love to dance,” Kitty said with a gracious smile as she accepted Kurt's hand.

He spun her quickly away.

“Is everyone here a jerk?” she said when they were far enough from Warren and her parents.

“I hope not,” he replied. “Although, I did want to apologize for leaving you the way I did last night. Honestly, I thought you were right behind me, and when I realized you were gone, I was already in the cabin with Amanda. Why did you leave?”

She felt a little better. He hadn't deserted her on purpose. “Thanks. I thought you..." She decided not to tell him exactly the truth. "Thought Amanda might want the privacy." 

"She asked about you."

"Yeah? I'll go up and see her soon. But I have to tell you something. Someone's talking about her. My father found out about the money and he's...” She had to blink to clear her eyes. “Not happy with me. At all.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault. It's on me. I made the decision to ask him for it. It's just...” Her voice was barely a whisper. “I knew he was like this but...I didn't know he was like _this_.”

“Could I interest you in some dance lessons?” Kurt said as the made another turn.

She had to swallow a few times before she could respond. “I would, but I don't think Dad would pay—”

“Free.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“I _want_ to. I had fun with you and I'd like to—”

“Get your hands off her,” Carmen said, appearing at their sides from nowhere. He shoved Kurt away roughly.

“Dad!” Kitty said, furious. “What's the matter with you!” She tried to insinuate herself between them again.

Her father ignored her, glaring at Kurt. “I know about you. Stay away from my daughter.”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt said, backing away and praying Warren didn't go running to Xavier and get him fired. Without another glance at Kitty he went off into the crowd.

It wasn't the first time a rich, haughty guest had taken offense to something completely innocent. And he didn't have to be a genius to know why Carmen Pryde suddenly hated him. He knew about Amanda and he probably assumed Kurt was the deadbeat father. Kurt's anger wasn't for himself, though, but for Kitty. She wasn't a child, though he'd once called her that. He noticed Kitty leaving as he chose a new dance partner. He smiled his showman's smile, and when the song changed, he picked another. He managed to continue until the end of the event, when he was finally free to leave. He wondered where Kitty might have gone. Probably to her cabin, where he certainly could not go.

Kitty couldn't even look at her father. She yanked her arm free of his grip and stormed out of the gazebo. Warren called to her, but she ignored him. She walked along the lake for a while, trying to ease her anger. How dare her father treat her, treat Kurt like that? He had no right. She was twenty-one years old, a legal adult in every sense.

The man she'd always looked up to wasn't at all what she thought. Had she never noticed? Had he hidden it from her? She was heartsick and confused. The lake was still and glassy as she stared across it in the twilight. Suddenly the last weeks of their vacation seemed endless. She thought again about going home, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to be at home with her parents and her father's prejudices. She knew where she wanted to be.

Night began to fall in earnest, and she found herself once again in the staff section of the resort. She wandered down the path, passing Amanda's cabin and Doug's, all the way to the end. The biggest cabin, reserved for the head of the entertaining group. Kurt's cabin.


	5. Cry To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Not explicit.

Kitty stood outside Kurt's cabin, hesitating before knocking. There was a light on, so she was sure he was there. After a moment, he opened the door, bare-chested, shirt in his hands, obviously in the middle of changing after the night's entertainment. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of him undressing.

“Can I come in?” she said.

He held the door open for her. “Of course.”

Music played softly, and he started to turn it off.

“No, leave it on,” she said. “It's nice.”

He cleared off a chair for her, and she sat, feeling stiff and awkward, as if she hadn't spent the last two weeks with him, her hands on him, intimately close. He was already a stranger again. She reminded herself what she was here for.

“I'm sorry about my father,” she said.

“Don't be,” he said with a dismissive wave. “I'm all right. Are you?”

“I...I don't know.” She didn't want to talk about herself. “He had no right to do that to you.”

Kurt's feet tapped the floor, his dance shoes making dull sounds on the old wooden planks as he moved around the space, tidying up. “I can't be that angry at him, not after he helped Amanda.”

“He didn't know he was. And I don't think he would have given me the money if I'd told him what it was for. That's why he's mad. He found out.”

Kurt rocked on his feet. “How did that happen, anyway?”

“Mom had a dance lesson with Amanda today, but whoever subbed for her ratted.” She twisted her hands in her lap. “I swear it wasn't me, Kurt. I'd never do that.”

“I know that.” He rubbed his chin. “Was it Betsy?”

“Yeah, that's her. She told Mom, and Mom told Dad. He figured it out.”

“It doesn't matter,” Kurt said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Of course it does! What he did...how he treated you was wrong. It's not okay.”

“I'm used to it, Kitty.” He looked at the floor. “People think I'm nothing because I'm nothing, a mutant nothing who doesn't matter—”

“That's not true,” Kitty said, standing up. “You're not nothing. Don't listen to their prejudice. You're _not_ nothing, and if you are, then so am I. I'm a mutant, too.”

She was so sincere, so adamant and certain that her words could make it be true. She had no idea what his life had been like until now.

“It's not just that. You don't understand, Kitty. Last month, I was eating Jujubes to stay alive and this month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm balancing on shit and just like that,” he snapped his fingers, “I could be down there again.”

“That isn't fair. It shouldn't be that way. It doesn't have to be that way.”

He looked at her in disbelief and a little awe. “I have never known anyone like you before. You believe you can make the world better. If somebody's lost, you'll find them. If somebody's bleeding, you get a doctor.”

“Yeah, and somebody needs money, I go get my daddy. That was _so_ brave. I get it.”

“You _were_ brave to offer to help and get that money. You found a solution, and even when you knew what he'd do if he found out, you did it anyway. That took a lot of guts to go to him. You weren't scared of me, or Xavier, or your dad. You're not scared of anything.”

“Are you kidding? Me? I'm not brave, I'm scared the same as anyone else. Scared of finishing school without a job, scared of how angry my father is, scared of...of what I feel for a man I've known for two weeks.”

There was only the sound of the music playing as she waited for her words to sink in. He didn't move, barely looked at her, said nothing. She felt her face heating up with shame, and crossed her arms in front of her.

“I'm sorry, I'll go,” she said, her throat tight. Everything had gone wrong today and now she felt more alone than ever.

“Wait,” Kurt said, his hand shooting out, brushing her arm. “Dance with me?”

Time seemed to slow down. “Here?”

“Here.”

She should leave, she should go now while she had her pride. But instead she held out her hands and he pulled her close. The music played softly as she stepped into the circle of his arms. He danced with her, a slow version of the dancing she'd seen when she first met him. He dipped her back, supporting her, leaning over so that his breath ghosted across her collarbone. His hand slid along the underside of her thigh, across her backside, fitting her body closer to his.

He rolled his hips against hers, angling them so his thigh slid between her legs. She held his waist, and as the music swelled, she ran her hands up his chest, hooking one arm around his neck. His abs rippled when she tracked her fingers back down.

He let go of her to bring his hands up her torso, skimming over her breasts as he brought his lips close to hers. She licked her lips, parting them as his mouth touched hers. Soft curls tickled her fingers as she curled them through his hair. He enfolded her in his arms, slanting his mouth across hers again and again, drawing soft moans from her.

She realized his hand was playing at her waist, and she pulled back, breaking the kiss reluctantly. She raised her arms and held his gaze as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head. He bent her back again and kissed a path from her neck down, between her breasts, to her stomach.

He spun on his heel while she was bent over, and she scrabbled for a grip on him. He lifted her, kissed her again, gradually moving towards his bed.

Kitty's thoughts raced, her nerves sang, her body surrendered completely to his touch and the warmth of him as he leaned over her, kissing her breathless. When she grabbed for his pants and started working the button, he groaned softly, nibbling at her lip.

“Kitty,” he said, his voice slightly tremulous, “are you sure?”

In answer, she slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed his backside, pulling his hips against hers. His arousal pressed against the space between her legs and she moaned.

“Oh, god _yes_ ,” she said.

She stayed all night, not caring if her parents wondered where she was. Kurt woke her early to make love to her again before he had to get up and lead a class on line dancing. She wondered what her father would say when she strolled into their cabin at this hour of day. It was time for breakfast, but she had to change first. They parted at the dance studio, and Kitty ran the rest of the way to the cabin.


	6. Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of past experiences that could be considered dubcon by some. Reader use caution.

Kitty's parents were not in the cabin. _Good_. Let them wonder where she'd been all night. She didn't care, she _didn't_. She met them at breakfast and they didn't say a word to her. The way her mother kept eyeing her meant her father had told her.

Someone made an announcement about the end of the season talent show, and her mother expressed interest.

“Are you going to enter, Kitty?”

“What for?”

Her father said, “We're leaving tomorrow.”

“Go ahead,” Kitty said. “I'm staying.”

“You can't stay,” he growled. “ _I_ paid for our cabin, _I_ paid for our meals, and—”

“And _I_ don't _care_. Take your money and your cabin and go. I'm staying. I'll figure it out.” She stabbed her eggs. She knew what this was about. "And I'll pay back every penny I borrowed from you before."

“I know what you're doing, Katherine. I know you think you're going to shack up with that...that _freak_ dancer. He's using you, that's what these people _do_. He's using you the way he uses every other woman who falls into his bed. Don't be a fool, Katherine. Come home with us.”

“You don't know him and you obviously don't know me, either,” she said, her voice low and dangerous. She pushed her chair back to leave.

“Kitty,” said her mother, sounding on the verge of tears. “Please stay with us. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“I'm staying.”

Her mother widened her eyes at Carmen, a pleading look that harkened back to some previous conversation they must have had. Carmen lowered his head.

“Fine. We'll stay then. But for god's sake, Kitty, stay away from those people.”

Kitty stood up and didn't even push her chair in when she walked out.

Kurt went through the motions of his class, hardly thinking about the twang of the music or the steps of the dances. Normally, Paige led the line dancing classes, but she was covering for Amanda this morning. At least Amanda was all right. She was all right because of Kitty, who was likely at that moment facing her father's wrath. He wanted to go to her, to protect her as he did his sister, but he knew the truth. The truth was he couldn't. He needed her to protect him. If Xavier found out about them, he'd lose his job.

He had realized last night, when she was lying warm beside him, how much he had missed having a partner like her, someone who honestly cared about him and his welfare, not just the shape of his body or what it could do. He hoped he wasn't wrong about her. He'd been wrong before, too many times, and given up. It wasn't worth the heartache, the hassle, the risk of losing his job. Kitty was worth those risks, and he felt it had to be true, because hadn't she already risked so much for him? What would her father do now? Would he throw her out on the streets as his and Amanda's mother had done to them? Would he prevent her from finishing school? The thought of Kitty living the kind of life he and Amanda had lived scared him. He misstepped, nearly fell, and had to start the line dance over.

Kitty stormed out of the main building, needing to walk off her anger after another confrontation with her father. She rounded the gazebo and walked the entire path around this portion of the lake. Then she headed down the now-familiar staff-only path, stopping at Amanda's cabin. She knocked softly. It was still early.

“Hey,” she said cheerily, when she went inside. “How are you feeling?” Kitty sat down in the chair beside Amanda's bed.

“I'm good, Kitty, thanks. I'm really good. The doctors were great, the nurses, too. I was so scared but I'm gonna be okay. And I can go back to work in a few days.”

Kitty was glad she'd come. This made her feel so much better, and reminded her why she'd worked so hard. People all deserved a fair break, regardless of her father's ugly words. “Can I get you anything?”

“I'm okay right now. Doug brought me some breakfast earlier. I have some cramping, but that's the worst.”

“I'm glad. The, uh, the dance went pretty well. I guess Kurt told you.” She could feel her cheeks heating up at the mention of his name, and she hoped the heat of the day would mask it well enough.

While they were talking, there was another knock at the door, and Kurt's head poked inside.

“ _Hallo_ , Amanda. Kitty.” He caught Kitty's eye briefly, smiling at both women as he stepped into the room.

“How are you feeling today?” he said to his sister.

Amanda repeated what she'd already told Kitty, eyes flickering back and forth between Kurt and Kitty while she talked. Kitty felt increasingly uncomfortable, unsure if what had happened between them was a secret, or a one night stand. They hadn't discussed much.

“I'm gonna go,” Kitty finally said. “I'm glad you're feeling better.” She crept out, shutting the door behind her. Outside, she sat on the steps with her head in her hand.

As soon as Kitty was gone, Amanda turned to Kurt. “What are you doing?” she said in a scolding tone.

“What?”

“Kurt, I thought you weren't doing this any more. You said you were done with these women.”

“I am. Kitty isn't...she's not like them. I know what I'm doing.”

“I thought I did, too. Be careful, please.”

“I will. I did.” He leaned over and hugged her. “Love you.”

He went out to the porch where Kitty was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. He hated that he couldn't show her the affection he wanted to without risking everything. He needed this job.

“How was breakfast?” he said, pausing at the bottom of the steps with one foot beside her.

“Awful.”

“I can't hang around today. I'm sorry. I have a dance lesson with Emma Summers.”

“It's okay. Will I—will I see you around?” She turned an uncertain face to his, and he gave her a tight smile. Amanda's admonishment had put him in a foul mood, but Kitty's face made him forget. He leaned down, one elbow on his knee.

“Don't forget...if you want those lessons? You have to sign up.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, I will,” she said.

“Hey, Mom, I'm going for a walk.”

“But it's raining, honey,” Terri said.

“I don't like being cooped up in here.” She glanced pointedly at her father, and Terri hung her head.

“She's looking for that freak,” Carmen said after Kitty stepped onto the porch. She didn't know if he meant for her to hear or not, but she stormed back through the door and slammed her hand onto the table where he was reading the paper.

“If you keep calling him that, then you better call me the same thing. Do it again, Dad. Say it one. More. Time.”

“He's using you and you're falling for it,” her father repeated.

Her mother put a hand on Carmen's back. “Honey, please.”

Kitty stood up slowly and walked out without another word. She had signed up for lessons, like he said, but they wouldn't start until tomorrow. In the middle of a rainy afternoon, he was in his cabin, practicing steps for a new dance. She could hear the music on repeat as she approached, her raincoat doing almost nothing to keep her dry from the knees down.

He opened the door, sweat darkening his tight shirt, and let her in with hardly a word.

“Rainy,” she said.

He reached for her, but she turned to hang her coat up on a hook by the door. He put his hands in his pockets. Stupid of him to assume she was here for _that_.

“It has rained a lot this season,” he said.

She stood by the door, hands on her hips, unsure where to start. “I signed up for lessons, like you told me to.”

He could see something was bothering her. “Good. Don't worry about the cost, I know it says—”

“Emma Summers takes a lot of lessons from you.” Kitty moved past him into the room, shoved clothes aside, and sat in his chair. She folded her hands in her lap. She was still angry at her father, and she knew it, knew she was lashing out. She did it anyway.

“She does. Some of the women who stay here are lonely.” He stood in front of her.

Kitty nodded. “Anything I should be concerned about?” As if she had any right to demand explanations from him. She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't anything.

He knew exactly what she meant but asked anyway. “What do you mean?”

“Are you sleeping with her?”

He frowned and hung his head with a sigh.

“It's a fair question,” Kitty insisted. “I have a right to know if you're sleeping around.”

“Yes, it is a fair question, and I don't mind you asking. To answer, no, I'm not sleeping with her. But we should talk.”

Kitty's stomach sank into her knees. That was never, ever a good thing to hear. She felt hot and cold and sank back in the chair, heedless of the clothes flung over the back. “Okay.”

“Before I got this job, I had nothing. Amanda and I, we were living on the streets, we didn't know where our next meal was coming from. We were nothing, nobodies.” He ran a hand through his hair but he didn't pace or walk away. “Then we got this job and suddenly...” He paused, remembering the way it had felt that first time. He turned back to Kitty's pale face. “Women were slipping their room keys into my pockets, two and three times _a day_ , Kitty, different women, and I thought, _wow_. I thought I was something special. But it wasn't true.”

“They were using you,” she said softly.

He was surprised and relieved. She understood. Even Amanda had assumed at first that he was the one using them. “Yeah. They wanted private lessons, but they didn't want the lessons. If I turned them away, they got angry.” He shook his head. “I had my job threatened, I had people threaten Amanda's job, even Doug's job.”

Kitty thought of the private dance lessons he'd offered her, and she felt terrible. She put her head in her hands.

“I've worked here for seven years, Kitty. After that first year, I quit offering private lessons at all. Groups only. This is the first year I've reintroduced them and...take a guess.”

“They don't want lessons.”

He shook his head.

“What are you gonna do?”

“One of the other dancers sits in on all the lessons. Amanda if she's available. That's what we've been doing.”

Kitty let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wondered if he thought she was using him.

His tail swished, the first real movement since he started his story. “I'm healthy. I use protection. And I am not sleeping with anyone else.”

“What about me?” she said.

“What about you?”

“Do you think...why do you think I'm here?”

“I gave you a hundred reasons to walk away.” He kicked at the floor. “Maybe you really want those free lessons. Or maybe there's another reason.”

She stretched out her legs and tried not to smile. “Well. Dance lessons are pretty expensive,” she said. “But I like the instructor, so I figure it's worth it.” She stood up and crossed the space between them. “What was that dance you were doing?” she said, slipping her hand in his.

“A new one we've been working on for the final show, if they'll let us.”

“Will you show me?”

“Of course.”

“Here we go,” he said, leading her through the steps they had so far.

He kept dipping her, lower each time, and she was pretty sure it wasn't part of the dance. He turned up the music and swung her around in a combination of dances, some she recognized and others she didn't, forced to let him lead her through them and trust he wouldn't let her fall or crash into anything.

She was laughing by the time it ended, not from the dance, but because of him, his smile and the playful side of him she'd only seen a few times before, and then only briefly. They were both sweaty when they finished dancing, and he sank onto the edge of his bed when they were done, wiping a hand across his brow. She turned from the water cooler to sit in the chair, but the look on his face made her go to him instead.

He held out his arms and she climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her. She pushed him until he leaned back, his hands sliding under her shirt. Kitty pushed his up and when both garments were tossed aside along with her bra, she leaned down, savoring the feel of his soft fur against her skin as he kissed her.


	7. Love Is Strange

She went for her first dance lesson the next day and discovered he hadn't been kidding. Amanda was there, sitting in a comfortable chair by the music equipment. The music started and Kurt moved into position behind her, showing her where to put her arms. As they took the first steps, Warren came in. When he saw Kitty he blinked in surprise.

“Excuse me, Kitty. I didn't realize you were taking dance lessons.”

He pulled Kurt aside. “As you know, Charles put _me_ in charge of the big dance show at the end of the season, and I thought we could shake things up a little. Move away from some of the same-old, same-old.”

“That's great, I've got so many ideas,” Kurt began, enthusiastic. “In fact, we've been working out this new number, it's like this—”

Warren stopped him. “ _No_. I'm not interested in that weird stuff you're all doing up in the staff house all night. No, I want you to do—get this—the _Pachanga_!”

All the excitement went out of him, and Kurt's smile evaporated. “Oh. Sure. The Pachanga.”

“What's the matter? Don't you like it? You think it's no good?” Warren made it clear there was no room for criticism, and Kurt didn't even try.

“No, it's great. Perfect. Whatever you say, Warren.”

“That's what I thought.” He headed to the door. “See you, Kitty. Make sure he gives you the full half hour you paid for.”

“To the minute,” she replied evenly.

When he left, Kurt looked like he wanted to punch something.

“Let's walk,” she said. He nodded, and Amanda waved as they left.

“I can't believe that guy,” Kurt said. “Dance is my life, who does he think he is?”

“Why don't you tell him your ideas? Make him listen.”

“I can't _make_ him listen,” he said, knitting his brows.

“You have to try, don't you? Your ideas are good, he should listen to you. Can't you try a little harder?

“No, I can't _try harder_ , Kitty. You don't understand these people They're rich and they're mean and I _need_ this job.”

Kitty's father and mother came around the corner of a building, and she grabbed Kurt, pulling him to the ground so they wouldn't see her. “I can't deal with him right now,” she said.

Kurt stood up. “You say I need to stand up for myself? Try harder? What about you? I don't see you running off to tell your parents I'm your guy.” He turned on his heel and stalked back to the dance studio before she could reply.

He was frustrated and angry at Warren, and taking it out on Kitty. He needed to blow off steam so he went looking for Amanda. She was in her cabin.

“I can't believe the nerve of her, telling _me_ that I need to try harder. She doesn't get it, Amanda. She doesn't understand what's at stake for you and me. I can't just tell Warren Worthington to shove it. He'll shove me, right out onto the street.”

Amanda nodded.

“Who does she think she is? It's so easy for her to sit in judgment of me, while she can't even admit to her father...”

“Admit what?”

“That we're together. That I'm the one she's spending all her free time with.”

“Why do you think she won't tell him?”

He huffed in irritation. “She's ashamed of me.”

“You believe that?”

He sat down at last, spinning the chair backwards to rest his chin on the back of it. He didn't believe it. “Maybe you were right.”

“Right about what? About Kitty? Or about you?”

“What?”

“I don't think Kitty's the problem. Yeah, she's spoiled in a lot of ways, and privileged, but the same way you're afraid of losing your job, she's probably afraid of losing something, too. That's her _father_ you're asking her to stand up to, not her employer. She's not risking a job, she's risking her family. And she knows what'll happen if Xavier finds out, doesn't she?"

He hated when his sister was right. " _Verdammt_."

“It doesn't mean she should tell you to do what she can't.” Amanda patted his arm. “It helps to remember there are always two sides to a situation.”

Kitty's mother wanted her to join them for games on the lawn that afternoon, and in an effort to restore some peace to the family, she agreed. Terri promised they wouldn't talk about what had happened; they wanted to have fun with their daughter. Carmen's face looked like he disagreed with his wife, but he wisely held his tongue. Not talking about what had happened became not talking at all. They played giant Jenga and watched some of the younger families play Twister. Finally Kitty couldn't stand it any longer. She hated the way Kurt had stormed off. He was wrong, but he was also right, and she hated that, too.

She _had_ stood up to her father, more than once, but she was also still hiding the truth from him. She was afraid he might do something drastic. So she said nothing and lied to him when she left to find Kurt.

“I'm going to the computer lab,” Kitty said.

Her mother didn't look like she believed her. “Okay dear.”

Her father said nothing, but looked at Terri and shook his head.

Kurt wasn't in his cabin, so she went to Amanda's.

“Have you seen Kurt?” she asked, feeling childish and small. Amanda didn't answer, just opened the door wider. Kurt was sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees. He didn't smile when he saw her, but he got up and stepped onto the small porch of the cabin, leaning on the railing with his back to her.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I'm doing my best to handle my father without losing everything.”

“Afraid he'll cut you off?” There was a bite to his words.

She swallowed her pride. “Yes. And that he might have you fired. Or ask Amanda for the money. It's not just me I'm worried about.”

Kurt hunched over the railing. She was very close to him, her hand grazing his back. He reached for her, circling her waist, and his voice had lost its edge.

“You did stand up to him before. I'm—”

“Well, well, well,” said Rory, coming around the corner. “Looks like I missed out.” He looked pointedly at Kitty. “Don't worry, Kitty. I went slumming too.”

Kurt leaped over the railing, furious, and grabbed Rory by the scruff of his polo shirt. “Get out of here. Stay away from Amanda and Kitty and me.” He tossed him to the ground, pulling his hand back to punch him if he tried anything.

Rory got up, looked around at the witnesses, and sauntered away. Amanda stood on the porch behind Kitty. “It's because of me and you,” she said quietly. “He doesn't care what they say about him.”

Kurt kicked the dirt, unable to look at Kitty or Amanda. He put his head against one of the railing posts and Kitty reached between them to touch him, raking her fingers gently through his tousled hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist through the railing, breathed in the smell of her, and wondered if he was being selfish. Maybe he shouldn't continue to see Kitty. If he let her go, her father would be happier, Rory wouldn't insult her, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting fired. He wished he was stronger.


	8. She's Like the Wind

Preparations for the end of season talent show were beginning, and Warren asked Kitty to help with the props and scenery. Kitty was glad to help because it meant she didn't have to see her father. Everyone pitched in to do their part, and on workdays, Kurt was there with the other dancers working out some of the choreography. Now and then, one of the talent show participants asked him for advice. She enjoyed watching him demonstrate different steps or make subtle corrections.

At one of the tables on the floor, a game of poker was in full swing, spouses passing the time while their partners helped out with the show. Emma Summers lurked there with her husband Scott, who had arrived for the weekend. He was deep into the poker game, hardly noticing when she sashayed over to Kurt with a sly grin.

Emma kept her back to her husband as she spoke to Kurt. Her voice was low, but Kitty, painting a palm tree on stage close by, could hear her.

“I've got something special worked out for us on Friday night. You won't need a chaperon. Just you,” she tapped one manicured nail on his thigh, “and me.” She winked and returned to her husband's side. Kitty kept her eyes on the palm tree, pretending she had not witnessed the scene. She had believed Kurt when he told her how the wealthy women here behaved, but she had never seen it quite so blatant like this. Mrs. Summers didn't ask, she _expected_.

Kurt got up to help one of the dancers at the back, and when he passed the poker table, Scott stopped him.

“You're the dance instructor, right? Here,” he said, stuffing a wad of money in Kurt's hands. “Give my wife a few extra lessons, will you? I got a game Friday night and she gets bored.”

Kurt looked at the money and at Emma's smug face behind Scott's, where he couldn't see her. It was a lot of money, much more than dance lessons normally cost.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Kurt said. “With the show and everything, I'm booked up all weekend. It wouldn't be fair to take the money since I can't give any lessons.”

“Okay,” Scott said, taking the money back and returning to his game. He didn't see the angry scowl that settled onto his wife's face.

That evening after dinner, Kitty went to Kurt's cabin again. She laid in his arms while he told her what he dreamed that night.

“You and I were walking down the street, hand in hand, and everyone was friendly. They weren't looking down on me, and you were proud to be there with me.”

She was glad her head was resting on his shoulder where he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. Every day she lied to her father was another day she hurt Kurt. But it was also another day she protected him.

He rolled over, nuzzling her neck, and she let him distract her from fantasies of Xavier firing him and her father cutting off her tuition. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of what she might have to give up to keep him safe. He stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

“What's wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. It's nothing.”

“Nothing makes you cry?”

“Sometimes.”

He kissed her, and his hand moved over her hip. She let herself get lost in the feel of his hands on her skin, the taste of his kiss, and the warmth of his body as she cradled him between her hips.

When Kitty left Kurt in the early dawn light, she didn't see Emma emerge from Rory's cabin. She didn't see her watch the two of them kiss good bye. She didn't see the angry, jealous look in her eyes as she slowly walked back to her room.

Kitty met her parents at breakfast. She had stopped telling them where she spent her time, and they didn't ask much anymore. Her father still refused to speak to her, and her mother, caught in the middle, tried to carry the conversation. She talked endlessly of games and dancing and the weather. Kitty answered her as much as she could.

Xavier and Warren stopped at their table. Xavier looked grumpier than usual, Warren more pleased. He winked at Kitty.

“How's your vacation?” Xavier asked.

Carmen shrugged. “It's been very nice, Charles. Everything okay?”

“No, honestly.” He wiped a hand down his face. “I've learned one of my employees is a thief.”

“Oh my goodness!” Terri exclaimed.

“Several wallets have gone missing from here and the Sheldrake. Last night, Scott Summers' wallet disappeared, too. Emma remembered seeing the dance instructor, Kurt Wagner, hanging around. So I asked him where he was. He said he was in his room all night, _reading_.”

Warren laughed. “I doubt he even knows how to read. There's not a single book in his cabin.”

Kitty knew Kurt hadn't taken that wallet, and she knew Warren had probably never even been to Kurt's cabin. There were books there, but he hadn't been reading them.

She said, “Are you sure it was him? He wouldn't do something like that.” She remembered the bag Mrs. Schumacher had dropped, full of wallets and purses. “You know, I saw Mrs. Schumacher with a bunch of wallets, and they were at the Sheldrake, too. Maybe she did it.”

“Kitty!” her father snapped, “You can't go around accusing innocent people.”

She glared at him. “Not unless they're worthless mutants, right?”

“Unfortunately, Kitty,” said Warren in a condescending tone, “sometimes we think we know someone and they aren't at all who they've been pretending to be.” She wished she could smack the look off his face.

“Come along, Warren,” Xavier said, “It's time you learned what it's like to fire an employee.”

Kitty turned to her father. “Dad, please, I _know_ it wasn't Kurt.”

“You don't know anything, Kitty. He's nothing but a liar.”

Kitty grabbed Xavier's arm. “Professor Xavier, please, I know it wasn't Kurt who stole the wallets. He was in his cabin all night. I know because...” she hesitated. This would enrage her father. It might push their relationship beyond repair. But she couldn't let Kurt be fired for this when he hadn't done anything. “Because I was with him.”

Xavier's face turned cold, but he and Warren said they'd do a little more investigating before they made any final decisions. Carmen shoved his chair back with a screech and went outside. Terri didn't move, even when Kitty got up and followed him out.

She found her father sitting at the edge of the gazebo looking out at the water. Kitty walked over slowly, still forming the words in her mind. A cool lake breeze blew through the gazebo and chilled her. Or perhaps it had nothing to do with the wind. She stopped beside her father's chair. He didn't look at her.

“Dad, I know you're disappointed in me. And I know you're angry. You always said you were proud of me because I got into a good school and I was smart. But you hide what I am because you're ashamed of me. You want me to do things your way, because you can't admit my way works, too. I'm sorry I lied to you, but you lied to me, too. You said everyone deserves a fair break, but you meant everyone like you.” She sniffed as tears began to stream down her face. “I love you, Dad. When you love someone, you love every part of them, the good and the bad. You love them in spite of their mistakes. I'm sorry I let you down, but you let me down, too.”

She had hoped he might say something, apologize or tell her it was all right, or say he loved her, too, but he said nothing. She left her father sitting alone in silence, crying quietly.

She went straight to Kurt's cabin, which was empty. She didn't know where to find him, but she knew he'd have to come back sometime, so she lay down on his bed to wait. She pulled the covers close, inhaling the scent of him on the blanket.

She woke to his face hovering over her, his hand on her shoulder. “Kitty, wake up. I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“Good news,” he said. “They checked out the Schumachers, and it turns out they're wanted in three other states and they made a fortune here this season.”

Kitty smiled as she sat up. “That's great! That's so great, they know it wasn't you, they...What?”

His face was blank and his smile didn't reach his eyes. “I'm still fired.”

Her heart sank. “Because of me," she whispered. Then she was shouting. "Oh my god, they fired you _anyway_ because of _me_!” She began to cry.

“And if I leave quietly, I still get my summer bonus.”

Kitty rolled off the bed, furious, stomping across the wooden planks of the cabin floor. “It was all for _nothing_. I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway, I did it all for nothing!”

“No you didn't,” Kurt said, catching her in his arms. “It wasn't for nothing, not to me. Kitty, no one ever did anything like that for me before.” He pulled her against him harder, until she was crying into his shoulder. “No one ever stood up for me like that.”

“You were right, Kurt. Sometimes you just can't win.”

“Listen to me, I don't want to hear that from you. _You_ can. You set your mind to something, and you go out and make it happen.”

Kitty wiped her eyes. “I used to think so.” She dropped her head against his chest and sobbed once. He rocked her in an easy sway, running his hand over her hair until she was calm again.

“I have to do something before I go. Will you wait for me?”

Kurt leaned over her in the bed and traced her bare shoulder with his thumb, wishing the clock would stand still. Her eyes were wide and wet but she smiled.

“Of course,” she said.

He dressed and kissed her and went out. Looking back from the door, seeing her still in his bed with the covers pulled up, waving her fingers at him made his whole chest feel tight. He shut the door and headed up to her family's cabin.

He knocked on the door, tail swishing anxiously and his stomach roiling. Carmen's face as he pushed open the screen door was contemptuous.

“What do _you_ want?” he growled.

“Since I'm leaving anyway, I wanted to tell you what a wonderful daughter you have. She's so smart and I know you want the best for her and I just want you to see what I see—”

“Don't tell me what to see. Who are you to come tell me about my own daughter? The only thing I see right now is a mutant freak who knocked up his partner and took money from someone else to deal with it so he could go after an innocent girl like my daughter!” He was yelling by the time he finished his little tirade.

Kurt stared for a minute, disappointed but not surprised. “That _is_ what you'd see.”

He teleported away, leaving her father coughing and waving purple smoke out of his face. He said nothing to Kitty about where he'd been. She was sitting up in his bed, dressed and reading one of his books. He wished he could take her with him, but that wouldn't be fair. He'd be asking her to leave everything and live his uncertain life with him, and he wouldn't do that to her. He had little to pack, stuffing his clothes into one big bag and his books and sheet music into another. Kitty stayed in the center of the bed, not talking much.

At last, there was nothing else to pack, no more procrastinating to do. He carried the bags to his car and she followed him, her face drawn and her eyes downcast.

Kitty was afraid if she tried to talk, she'd cry, so she kept quiet. She stopped at his car, where not long ago, she'd sat beside him, drenched from the rain, barely knowing him at all, and where later they celebrated a completed routine after the Sheldrake. A few weeks ago, she hadn't known him. Now that he was leaving, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. Her heart ached and her throat throbbed from trying not to cry. She dropped her head to his chest and he clasped his hands around her back.

“I'll never be sorry,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Me neither.”

He pulled her to him fully, embracing her tightly before abruptly letting go and climbing into the car. Dust kicked up and obscured the car as it peeled down the road. Kitty stood in the road until there was nothing left to see.

Around her, people were talking and laughing, but she felt like an observer, traveling through time or space without being part of it. Nothing seemed quite real. She passed her parents without speaking and shut her door, wedging a chair under it so they couldn't come inside. She didn't want to talk to either of them.

She'd cried so much while he was running his last minute errand and now she was determined not to. She wouldn't let her father see her cry. She wouldn't let him know how much she hurt.

Her mother knocked.

“Kitty?”

“Leave me alone, Mom.”

“I will...it's the talent show, honey, the last event of the season. It's tomorrow night. Are you coming?”

“I don't know.”

She went to breakfast and lunch the next day on auto-pilot. She sat with her mother on the main veranda. She watched other people dancing and happy, and waited for the day to end so she could get out of the place.

Finally night fell. Kitty dressed up, her mother's request. She had decided to honor it only because her mother hadn't actively worked against her. Her mother tapped softly on the door and Kitty invited her in. Terri sat on the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled softly. “Such a beautiful girl. Strong and smart and brave. I'm so proud of you.”

Kitty let her head fall against her mother's shoulder. She was out of tears, but her mother's comfort threatened to bring more. She smoothed Kitty's hair. “And I'm so sorry, baby.”

The talent show was barely tolerable. Kitty sat between her parents, tucked in a corner of the auditorium against a stone pillar with a view of all the participants, not that she was watching. Instead, she remembered painting the scenery and watching Kurt slyly from the corner of her eyes. She thought about the first time she saw him dancing and how magical it had seemed that anyone could move like that. She dragged her eyes to the stage as Xavier came out to sing with Warren. Honestly, there were only a few people on that stage who should have been singing, and none of them were Charles or Warren.

Rory passed by their table on his way to the stage. Carmen stood up and caught his elbow.

“Rory,” Carmen called out. He rose and handed him an envelope. “I wish you the best in school.”

“Thanks so much, Mr. Pryde. And thanks for helping out with the Amanda situation. I guess we've all been there at some point, right?” Rory laughed.

“Amanda situation?” Carmen suddenly realized what Rory was saying, and how wrong he'd been about Kurt.

Kitty could see Rory's eyes moving rapidly as he realized what was happening. He stopped laughing, frantically trying to backtrack.

“Yeah, I mean, maybe not, who knows? She was probably lying anyway, a girl like that...”

Rory flinched when her father snatched the envelope back and stuffed it inside his jacket. Carmen returned to his seat, but still refused to look at Kitty.

Kurt had slept in the back seat of his car that night. He spent the next day skimming the paper's want ads and calling up old friends to see if anyone had job openings. By afternoon, he had no leads and was more unhappy than ever. He wondered what Kitty was doing and if her father would ever forgive her. Today was the final show of the season, usually his show, and he wasn't there. He decided he had one last thing to do at Xavier's after all. And since he was no longer employed by them, he didn't have to hide his feelings for Kitty.

He glanced at the time. He could make it.

The show was almost over when he arrived, shoving through the doors of the main house and into the auditorium, where his dancer friends all greeted him. He acknowledged them briefly, but he was looking for Kitty. He scanned the room, all the tables. Her family wasn't in their usual spot. In fact, he didn't see them at all. His heart raced. Was she not here? Had they already gone home? His heart lurched at the thought. Amanda caught his eye and pointed with one subtle finger. He saw Kitty's father beside one of the stone columns.

She was there, in the corner, slumped down and tearing up her paper napkin.

“Nobody puts Kitty in a corner.” She jerked her head up, her whole face alighting when she saw him. She grabbed the hand he held out to her, and climbed over her father as if he wasn't even there.

“Kurt?”

He was here, his hand was in hers. She had no idea what was going on yet, but he was heading for the stage. The room fell silent as he climbed the stairs, Kitty trailing behind him in confusion. Everyone stopped singing, Xavier scowled, Warren looked indignant. Kurt took the microphone from him.

“Sorry for the disruption, everyone. I always do the final dance of the season,” he said. “This year, someone told me not to. So now I'm going to do it my way, with a great dancing partner, a wonderful woman, Miss Katherine Pryde. She taught me not to give up. She taught me,” he looked at her and smiled, “that I'm not nothing.”

He let go of Kitty's hand, shoved the mic at Warren, who was hastily clearing the stage, and tossed his leather jacket at Doug.

“Get that music going, Doug,” he said. “You know the one.”

Doug grinned as he pulled up the song, turning the volume up nice and loud. Kurt looked across the stage at Kitty in her party dress, looking back at him, nervous but happy.

The music began and Kurt took his place beside Kitty to start the routine they'd performed at the Sheldrake. This time she moved through the steps easily. He kissed the bridge of her nose when he pulled her close, and her heart felt light and free, her feet seemed to move on their own, and she was sure she could fly.

Kurt broke the routine, leaving Kitty on the stage alone when he leaped off, strutting down the main aisle as the other dancers joined him. He spun around to face Kitty with a question in his eyes, and she nodded. The dancers lifted her from the stage, and she ran to Kurt, unafraid now, leaping as he caught her hips and lifted her high above the crowd. Everyone cheered and clapped and whooped. She felt like a star.

While the others continued dancing, Kurt lowered her in front of him and kissed her. People in the audience joined the dancing, even the older folks, whom Xavier had always thought would never appreciate such racy dancing. Suddenly her father was in front of her again.

“I was wrong about you,” Carmen said to Kurt. “And when I'm wrong, I say so.” He extended his hand and shook Kurt's, then turned to Kitty. “I'm sorry, Kitty. I've been thinking a lot about the things you said. You're right. And I'll do better not to let you down in the future.”

“Me, too, Dad.” He hugged her, then returned her to Kurt's arms. Terri was waiting for him, and they began to dance along with everyone else.

Kurt kissed her again, spinning her to the beat of the music. The future was still uncertain, but she knew that for at least a little longer, Kurt would be in it.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles are song titles from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack.


End file.
